1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a locking fitting, in particular for the sliding leaf of a window, door or similar type closure, comprising in its housing a slide connected to a bolt with a hook cooperating with a keeper in one piece with the frame and maintained in its opening position by a blocking device with elastic return.
2. Background and Relevant Information
A lock fitting is known, in particular for the sliding leaf of a window, door or similar type closure, comprising in its housing a slide connected to a bolt with a hook cooperating with a keeper in one piece with the frame and maintained in its opening position by a blocking device with elastic return. This blocking device comprises a guide situated above the fixing and adjusting screw of the hooked bolt and traversing from one side to another the bolt carrier in one piece with the slide. This guide, when displaced perpendicularly in the direction of displacement of the slide, serves as support for a probe.
In the open position, the guide-probe assembly is pushed outwards by an elastic element in such a way that the probe projects from the edge of the leaf and a boss of the guide cooperates with a striking plate obtained by a set-back made in one of the two parallel walls of the housing. When the leaf is closed again, the probe comes to rest against the keeper and displaces the guide towards the rear which disengages the cooperation between the boss of the guide and the striking plate of the set-back of the wall of the housing. This means that the slide can be brought to its locking position.
However, this fitting has several disadvantages. For instance, because the guide slides in a housing made in the bolt carrier of the leaf, either the bolt carrier is overdimensioned, particularly in respect of its thickness, and this causes an increase in the thickness of the housing and consequently of the leaf, or the blocking device with elastic return is relatively small, which makes this device less reliable. Moreover, the latter cannot be used except with a determined bolt carrier of special design.